poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revisit Springfield/Save Springfield
this is how our heroes save Springfield in Ryan's Quest 2. They are back in Springfield and saw Everyone leaving Springfield Ryan: What's going on? They saw Homer and his Family's coming Homer: Everyone is leaving Springfield, because the Heartless has taken over the City from Black Coated Person named Luxord. Ryan: Him again!? Bart: Know him? Ryan: Yes, long time ago. Lisa: We want to stop him, but there are too many Heartless. Sora: Well, it's a good thing we're here to stop them. Bart: If you guys go? We'll come with you. They went off and they found him Homer: Found him! Ryan: Get him! Luxord: Parley! Marge: What did he say? Homer: Parley? What's that? Lisa: It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes "parley" must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete. Bart: Lisa, there's no time for that Pirate Code. Lisa: Well, we have no choice, but rules are rules. Luxord: I have to say I'm sorry for hurting the People from your world, so we have to take over leaves. Homer: So, that mean you can leave Springfield with all of those Heartless? Luxord: First a Souvenir for a Memory. He toss the Keycards to the Nobodies Goofy: Oh no! We can't stop the Nuclear Power Plant, unless we get 4 Keycards! Crash: Looks like I could teach you a lession in what happens if you cross me, Luxord. Luxord: Oh, Crash Bandicoot? They saw a Giant Heartless and they running away, after they got away they saw the Nobodies with the Keycard Crash: Sora! Ryan! Homer! Look! Homer: A Keycard! Get it! They are fighting it and they got the Keycard Homer: Three more to go. Ryan: How did you know there are four? Homer: I saw it, when he throws to his goons. They went to get three Keycard and they got them Sora: That's four Keycards, we got them all. They went off the Nuclear Power Plant, they are fighting the Giant Heartless and shut down the Nuclear Power Plant Sora: We did it. Ryan: Not yet. Luxord took the heart Luxord: Sora, Ryan, Bravo! He disappeared Homer: Who was he? Ryan: He's one of the member who wants the Heartless, we have to find their Stronghold and defeat them. Crash: Phew. The town is safe again. I need an award or something, Sora. Sora: What will it be, Crash? Crash: That Keyblade Ryan's got. Ryan: If you say so. He show his keyblade Crash: Ok. I hope this is nice. I'll give it a try. He grab it and it went to Ryan's Hand Crash: Amazing. That... was... the coolest thing I ever hold. I hope I can get a Keyblade, Ryan. Evil Anna: Well. I think Crash could wield a Keyblade like Ryan and Sora someday. Donald: Why's that, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Because he and Ryan are look-alike. Ryan & Crash: Or not? They Laugh and left this World Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan